heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dragon of Many Faces
__NOEDITSECTION__ A coming poem/short story about Ancia, for the writing contest Warning: There is some strong language in the Prologue. I highly recommend you skip it if you are below the age of thirteen, or are highly sensitive to strong words. A dragon with many Aces A dragon with many Braces A dragon of many Cases A dragon of many Races A dragon of many Faces =I= Prologue CRASH! A shattered test tube lay on the floor, with what looks like a tiny white dragonet laying among the broken shards. Talonsnapper looked down at the ruined experiment, his hands covering his mouth. A "Oops." barely escaped before a roar stopped him. He froze as his brother slithered in, hissing as he looked at the glass shards and the white dragonet. "TALONSNAPPER!" He roared, fury flaming in his eyes. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, DON'T TOUCH THE EXPERIMENTS!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was trying to see what was in there, and I tapped it and it fell over! Please please please PLEASE don't fire me Scrollburner!" Wimpered Talonsnapper, his ears pointed low and flattened all the way back, a sorrowful and scared expression scrunched on his face. Scrollburner sighed, picked up the white dragonet, before leaving. Lucky him the dragonet was completed, or else he would've strangled Talonsnapper's stupid neck by now. Scrollburner walked up to a large reinforced metal door, and help his keycard out to the scanner. It beeped and the door unlocked with a hissing sound, before it slid open. He walked in, passing many incubators, each holding a strange, new different dragonet. He walked over to a glass door for one of the incubators, and held up his keycard to the scanner on the handle. The scanner beeped and the door opened with a click, and he walked in and placed the dragonet in the incubator. As he was leaving the incubator section, one of his assistants, Potionbrewer, scrambled up to him. "Let me guess." Potionbrewer said, trying to keep up with Scroll's long paces. "Talon decided to mess with another expirement?" Scroll grumbled before replying gruffly, "Yes, that idiot decided to tamper with P31U21V3, and broke it's test tube in the process. Lucky him it was already finished." He snarled, before pulling out a clipboard and pencil and scribbled down a few words. Potion was about to speak before he was interrupted by Scrollburner. "The only reason why I hired that clumsy prick was because of a f****** deal we made our my father when we were little. I have to keep that deal, or else my father will kick me out of the lab and let that a** of a p*** take over. "Ah." Said Potion, glancing at what Scrollburner wrote. As they exited the incubatory room, Potionbrewer pulled out a small vile containing a yellow nebulous gel-like liquid. "This is something I was working on recently. It has a mix of RainWing and SandWing venom, animus dust, dragonbite venom, and plenty of deadly chemicals. It is supposed to burn through the victim's scales, then enter the bloodstream. Not on,y does it affect the mind, it also makes the victim feel as if they are in fire, and the dragonbite venom spread is yellow, and is extremely hot to the touch. This makes it so that they cannot survive it, or have others help dig out the source. It, however, can only work on living things. This can be a good thing to smear on weapons and help win a war." Potionbrewer said. "Impressive. I am convinced. Maybe you could smear some onto my brother?" He said, looking at Potionbrewer. "Yea, right. You'll get kicked out if you do!" Potion chuckled, before looking back up at Scrollburner. "Say, what is the purpose of P31U21V3? I am dying to know what it is, and what it's purpose is for." He said. Scrollburner stopped in his tracks, grabbing Potionbrewer to stop him,too. He let out a low chuckle, and then he grinned, his white teeth flashing in a deadly way, his smile so wide it was intimidating. "Oh," He said, his grin widening. "You'll see." =II= A Dragon of Many Aces =III= A Dragon of Many Braces =IV= A Dragon of Many Cases =V= A Dragon of Many Races =VI= A Dragon of Many Faces =VII= Epilogue